


I'll be here

by HelaHiddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaHiddles/pseuds/HelaHiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needs to rest, something that doesn't happen often, but Dean is there and reassures him that it's okay and he'll be there when he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be here

He fisted his hands tightly, a white light starting to emit from him. He felt the energy starting to build up inside of him and the room got ligter and lighter. Suddenly he flung his hands forward and the white light radiated off of him and filled the room as demons screamed and fell to the floor. Something Cas had learned he could do after some time on earth, with the brothers. The white light slowly faded and left standing was Dean, Sam and Bobby. They all stared at him in shock before Dean chuckled lightly.

"Wow, Cas.. remind me to bring you along to more hunts." He said as they all walked over. Cas nodded slowly before he took a couple of faltering steps. Dean was by his side in seconds, holding him up.

"Woah.. Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked, concern playing across his features as their eyes met. Cas nodded slowly.

"Just drained, it was harder than I remembered. I'll be okay." He said reassuringly but he was slightly out of breathe, as he tried to walk he faltered again and almost passes out. Sam quickly joined them and the brothers held him up, one of his arms over each of their shoulders.

"Come on, back to the motel." Sam said as they walked Cas out of the building, Bobby infront of them opening doors and getting them into the car. Cas would have flashed them all back but he was too drained, pretty sure he wouldn't be able to pull it off.

"Ok so.. maybe no more mass smiting from you." Dean joked with a look in the rear view mirror, making sure Cas was still with them. Cas smiled small and shrugged.

"I will be okay. Just need to.. re-charge, if you will." He said, leaning his head back against the seat as Dean started the car and drove them back to the motel in the dark. The car was silent and Dean would glance in the rear view mirror from time to time, making sure the drained angel was okay. Their eyes met a few times and Dean smiled small as he looked away and back to the road. He quite liked having Castiel with him on cases.

They arrived at the motel and Dean helped Cas inside as his brother and Bobby got their stuff out of the car and went to get some well needed food.

"Ok, now you can rest." Dean said softly as the sat Cas on the bed and helped him out of the trench coat. Cas was about to lie down but Dean grabbed his tie and started to slowly undo it, sliding it off his neck gently. Their eyes met and Dean felt a shiver go down his spine as Cas' intense eyes held his for quite some time. Dean slowly undid the first button on the shirt and for a second it crossed his mind to keep going, the thought startled him and he backed away slightly.

"Um.. ok well, get some rest. I'll be here." He said, breaking the eyecontact and walking over to the fridge to grab a beer. Cas followed him with his eyes for a bit, confused by dean's behavior and his spine tingle as Dean touched his neck. He frowned in frustration but layed down on the bed, he was too tired to think right now.

Cas doesn't sleep but when he gets drained like this he enters a sort of sedated state as he re-gains his strength and powers. He quickly slipped into his own mind and he rested peacefully on the bed that smelled like Dean.

Dean closed the fridge and opened his beer with a deep sigh. He looked back to the bed and found Cas under the blanket, breathing deeply. If he didn't know better it would look like Cas was just a guy sleeping after a long day, but he knew Cas didn't sleep. The angel had told him, it was more like re-charnging as he had said before.

He took a sip from the cold, tingly beer and sat down at the table, watching cas closely. he wondered for a moment if Cas dreamed or if he could hear everything around him. He'll try to remember to ask him tomorrow. He leaned back and took another sip of his beer, feeling his body relax and the joy of a successful hunt settling in.

Sam and Bobby returned with food and drinks and Dean quickly hushed them as they entered the motel room.

"Can he hear us?" Sam asked quietly as Dean kept his eyes on Cas' resting form on his bed.

"I don't know.. maybe." Dean answered with a shrug. He turned over to look at his family as they all dug into the food and talked about the hunt and the new case they might have found. Dean's mind keeps slipping back to the intense eyecontact he had with Cas and the shiver that went down his spine as they touched, but he shook it off and kept eating. They talked and laughed together, keeping it as low as they could incase Cas could hear them but he never even stirred.

Eventually the food and beer was all gone and Dean hit the couch, seeing as his bed was taken. He glanced at Cas one last time before drifting off to sleep, a deep sleep filled with dreams of wings, blue eyes and light touches.

**Author's Note:**

> My second Destiel story!! I really do love those two boys, especially together =D I'm sure there is more to come soon haha. I love writing about them. Hope someone enjoyed! xo


End file.
